


Logince snow date

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, M/M, Snowball Fight, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Roman and Logan have a date in the snow
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Logince snow date

Roman ran into the logical sides room and jumped on the sleeping Logan “Get up my beautiful nerd, it’s snowing!!!”

Logan sits up carefully to not knock Roman onto the floor, “Roman, we are part of Thomas’s personality, it snowing will not affect us.”

“But it’s snowing in the imagination, come with me?” Roman asks with puppy dog eyes “Thomas gave us the day off”

Logan grabbed his glasses putting them on “Roman, wouldn’t Patton be more...excited and enjoy the snow with you more?”

“Well yeah, but he went last night and got sick so Virgil is taking care of him, and I want to spend time with my boyfriend” 

Logan sighs “Very well Roman, let me get ready and I will meet you in the commons.”

Roman squeals and claps his hands “Okay!” and runs out of Logan’s room

Logan gets out of bed and puts on proper winter attire and puts his phone in his pocket and goes down to the commons. 

Roman takes Logan’s head kissing his cheek and goes to the imagination.

Roman disappears for a moment, Logan almost gets worried and starts looking, but before he can, a snowball hits him in the head.

“Roman?” Logan turns around and sees Roman running off giggling. A devilish smirk appears on Logan and he quickly assembles a pile of snowballs and throws a few at Roman, only one hitting Roman.

Roman turns around faking offense and runs tackling Logan to the ground, leaving both of them a giggling mess.

Roman cups Logan’s face bringing him into a gentle kiss.

Logan kisses back wrapping his arms around Roman.

When they both pulled away for air, Roman stood up and offered Logan a hand which Logan gladly took.

Roman and Logan left the imagination and entered the commons where a much better Patton was sitting cuddling with Virgil watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

Patton giggled “Hey, LoLo, look up.”

Logan and Roman glanced up and saw mistletoe, Virgil and Patton must have decorated while they were gone.

Roman blushes “We uh we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Roman into a kiss by his scarf before hugging him close.

Roman smiled and sinks them to a neutral bedroom Roman made so they could cuddle and not be affected by a room.

Logan pulled away “I love you, Roman.”

“I love you too Lo.”

They both smiled before cuddling on the bed sleeping.


End file.
